The Analyst
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Oliver Queen disappears from Star City, leaving his team and friends behind only to end up in the last place he thought he would be. After suffering in Prometheus' hands, can Oliver ever recover from it? Kara Danvers surely was not expecting to have a role in all of this major crisis.
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTES: This one is a short one. Only 3 chapters, I promise haha. I had this idea after suffering from watching Oliver being tortured by Prometheus. It made me think how badly Oliver needed a hug.**_

 _ ***Chapter one is just an intro, the next one will be longer.**_

 _ **So here we go, hope u guys like it.**_

Chapter 1 – Disorientated

5 years he spent in hell.

5 years he learned how to survive, but it messed with his head. It was brutal, violent, dangerous. It was terrifying, all the challenges, all the terror.

He survived the island, but the island also killed him – at least it felt like that. He could barely recognize the person he once was, it felt like he was a stranger to him. When he first got to Lian Yu, he hoped to go back home one day, forget everything that happened to him and move on. He ended up becoming someone else.

The next 5 years of his life was also a living hell. Yes, there was good moments, but the bad ones seemed to stand out. The loss of Tommy, his mother, Laurel, everything his sister suffered, everything his city suffered, all the lunatics that came into his life, everything helped bring him down little by little, but not single one of those moments compared to the state he was in.

He had an ugly burn on his chest, where he used to have a Bratva tattoo. He had new scars to match his old ones, they all bleed and hurt like hell. His wrists were sore, purple, he had no strength left inside him. It hurt to walk, to talk, to think, to move a single finger. His face was full of dirt, cuts, blood, his hair was all messy and dirt, he had just his pants of his suit on, jacket and hood on his hand, barely hanging. He felt like dropping to the ground and staying there, laid down, waiting for all the pain to go away. He decided to walk slowly since it was really late and dark outside. He had mastered the art of disappearing into the shadows, so no one would see him walking around like that.

Prometheus broke him, tore apart all illusion he had: the hero in him, the possibility of being happy, to find love, to be with his friends. Everything. He had lost everything. He also learned that ugly truth about himself. Something that Barry, his super hero friend once saw in him and got terrified: he was a killer. It was not an easy thing to admit, and the fact that he felt no remorse, it showed him Prometheus was right. Chase was right after all, he was a killer and to be a hero it was just an excuse to do it. He could not be around his team, Diggle, Felicity, all those super heroes. They were true heroes; they were not killers. Oliver felt like he could poison them if he was not careful. Felicity was already going to the dark side, maybe it would not take long for others to follow.

He was not going to be around for that to happen.

2 weeks has passed since the day Chase tortured Oliver. Since that day, Star City not once got any news about its Mayor. It looked like he vanished from Earth. Thea tried to help with business and his vice as Team Arrow teamed up with Team Flash to search for Oliver, but no one could find him anywhere.

\- Are you sure he is alive? – Renee asked taking off his mask as he entered the Arrow Cave with the rest of the team, Barry and Cisco.

\- Yes, I'm sure – Felicity said getting up from her computer – I've seen Oliver come back from death before, I know he is alive.

\- This Prometheus guy, he tortured Oliver? – Barry said taking off his mask, looking worried as ever.

\- It looks like it… He must have done something…

\- He was seen at the Mayor's office. The bastard had a devious smirk on his face. If only I could punch him! – Thea said crossing her arms – He told Quentin that Oliver is alive but the way he said it… I just want to find my brother!

\- We will – Barry smiled putting one of his hands on Thea's shoulder. – We have to.

\- It's a good thing Oliver let Green Arrow kind of disappear before all of this, or people would connect the dots… - Felicity said still looking at her computer as she tried to hack everywhere she could.

\- What do you mean, disappear? – Cisco looked confused at everybody.

Team Arrow looked at Cisco and Barry and Diggle took a deep breath before explaining them everything that happened since the last time they saw each other.

\- Woa! This guy is the devil himself – Barry said sitting in a chair. – To make Oliver step away as the Green Arrow…

\- He has to be stopped. – Diggle said – And without Oliver here…

\- We still can do our best to protect the city. We did it before! – Felicity told them getting up – I remember Laurel giving us a lecture about how we could still make things happen without Oliver here, so I say, let's do it.

\- I agree – Barry said getting up as well – And I promise we will do everything we can to help find him. I just can't be here all the time with everything that's going on back in Central City.

\- Yeah, we still have a God of Speed to fight. – Cisco said.

\- But, if you guys need anything, just call me. I can be here in seconds, or Wally.

\- We understand Barry, we wish we could help you guys as well… - Diggle said shaking Barry's hand.

\- We will find Oliver. Don't worry – Barry said as he turned around and hugged Felicity.

Barry as Cisco said their goodbyes to the rest of the team Arrow and Barry held Cisco, running back to Central City, making the papers from the desk fly away.

\- Well, we have a city to save while Oliver is away… Suit up! – Diggle said putting his helmet on.

Everyone smiled at each other trying to stay positive as they suited up and went to stop the bad guys.

Earth 38

2 weeks ago

Kara flew high up in the sky as she scanned the city. Once again, a crazy bad alien was attacking National City and the DEO had to interfere. Kara wished all aliens could feel like Earth was their home, she wanted them to be happy and have a great life as she had, but they always made it so difficult.

\- I still don't see anything – Kara said using her x – ray vision everywhere she could as she pressed her com in her ear

\- The reports from the police department says that he was there, are you sure Supergirl? – Henk Hanshaw said at the DEO.

\- I'm positive.

Kara kept flying, not so fast, paying attention to her surroundings. Miles away she saw, through some brick walls from buildings, a body on the street. She flew at super speed and got to the place this person was, a dark alley. Kara landed on the ground and approached with caution.

\- There is nothing here. Whoever that alien was, it left already. – She said to her com, deciding to stay quiet about what just happened.

\- Ok then. You can go home now Supergirl, is late.

\- Thank you, sir – She left a breath of relief out

She could see it was a guy. He laid facing the ground, shirtless, completely out. Wore green pants and as she looked around, she saw a green jacket and a green hood next to the body. She looked closer, recognizing that person. He was bleeding, full of scars that seemed old and a bunch that seemed brand new. She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. Kara kneeled on the floor, worried. She turned her com off and touched his arm carefully.

\- What just happened, Oliver Queen?


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTES: Thank u all for the comments, it really means a lot. I love to write Kara and Oliver, it feels so natural... and I love to know u guys also likes to read about them *_***_

 _ **Here it is, chapter 2. Hope u all like it :)**_

Chapter 2 - Numb

The pain was real and it was driving him nuts. Every single part of his body burned like hell, his new scars itched like crazy. He felt confused, he felt lost. He opened his eyes slowly, his eyes taking his surroundings little by little. He tried to sit down but felt a pair of soft hands on his shoulders, a really strong pair of hands keeping him from doing it. He lifted his face a little bit and saw a pair of deep blue eyes staring at him, full of worry. He closed his eyes and opened again, this time, he could see properly: Kara Danvers, the Supergirl from another Earth, in her suit, staring at him. What the hell she was doing on his Earth, how did she find him and where the hell he was?

\- Oliver? – She said searching his eyes, trying to find something she was not sure what it was. – Are you ok now?

\- I… - He looked around, not recognizing the place – Where am I?

\- You are in my apartment… I brought you here after I found you passed out on the street.

\- What? – He looked around, sitting on the bed this time and Kara let him, not even thinking about stopping him.

\- You don't remember coming here? At all? – She looked worried at him.

Oliver looked around and closed his eyes again. He started remembering little by little everything that happened. He was hoping it was all a bad dream when he first woke up, but sadly it wasn't. Prometheus had tortured him, he tore Oliver apart inside and out, then Oliver was left on the ground, bleeding and hurting everywhere. He never felt so alone in his life, and so terrified cause Prometheus made him see who he was for real, what he was: a monster. He couldn't be around his family, his friends, it was too dangerous.

\- I… - He took a deep breath, still feeling the pain. – I do… I remember something…

He opened his eyes again, noticing Kara looking at him terrified. She had never seen so many scars on a single body. A piece of his skin by his chest seemed burned, it was deep red and dark around something that looked like a tattoo. Some of his scars seemed old, but the number of new ones were scary. Kara couldn't take her eyes of all of them, not quite sure what to think. She felt worry, panic, and fear. Oliver was used to people look at his scars like that, and he knew he might be worse than he ever was on his life. Kara was the first person looking at him at this condition and she was a ray of sunshine usually, so he thought it was not possible for her to react like she was right now.

\- Oliver… - She said in a weak voice, almost crying just looking at him – What… What happened?

\- I'm sorry – He said looking down to the bed – I… I needed to go away. I never mention to come here; I didn't even know where here is… I just… - He got up abruptly, scaring Kara. – Sorry – He looked at her and then walked to the window, looking at the rain outside. It was really dark and pouring hard.

\- How did you get here? – She kept looking at him not knowing if she should run, hug him or cry. She decided to stay still.

\- I stole one of Cisco's extrapolators… Ended up here by accident, I never even thought about where I wanted to go.

\- Ok…

\- I needed to be away from everyone, to disappear… I can't be around everyone… Is dangerous… For them. – He turned to Kara and looked serious at her.

Kara couldn't look away. A billion of questions popped into her head and she felt worried by the minute. Last time she saw him and the other heroes, they were fine, celebrating a victory, she knew Oliver loved his friends and was loved by them. What could have happened to make him run away? She stood up and walked to him. Oliver took a step behind, fear all over his face.

\- Oliver, I'm not going to hurt you, we are friends…

\- I'm not worried about it. I'm worry about what I could do…

\- How so? – She crossed her arms feeling curious.

\- Kara, you need to be away from me – He said in a dark serious voice that made the hair of her neck stand. – And I need to leave.

\- Oliver is raining like crazy and is late… You spent almost a whole day out. I found you yesterday. I can't let you go now, not until you recover…

\- KARA! – He said abruptly, scaring the hell out of her – I…Need…To…Leave. I'm not asking again…

\- I need to know what happened…

\- I can't be around anyone Kara, that's why I left, I LEFT EVERYONE I LOVE! I'm dangerous. I won't say it again Kara, and I mean it. LET ME GO!

Kara stood still just looking at him as he stormed out in a hurry. She stared at the door, feeling dizzy and lost. She had no idea what was going on with Oliver, he was scarier than the first time she saw him. He had plenty bruises, a look of deep hurt in his eyes, a desperation and sadness in his voice she couldn't even try to understand. But she knew pain. She suffered a lot in her life to recognize it. She also recognized that Oliver was trying hard to push her away by scaring her. The way he told her he was dangerous, she could notice.

He ended up on her Earth for a reason, she found him for a reason. She wouldn't let him be alone, in an unknown place. She stormed out after him in super speed and found him just a block away from her place. The rain was heavier now and she got soaked in a matter of seconds. She flew right in front of him and held him by his arm.

\- I won't let you leave Oliver, I'm sorry. I won't let you alone here, you have no idea how dangerous is for you to be here right now, with everything that is going on now…

\- Kara…

\- HEY! – She said starting to feel a bit angry. Oliver could be worse than her when it came to stubbornness. – You will come with me, even if I have to knock you out and hold you myself or tie you up until you tell me what's going on and what happened to you.

\- Why do you care?

\- Because you are my friend Oliver. I know I just saw you once, but you are a hero, Barry trusts you and is your friend, so I am as well, because he is my friend and I trust his judgment. – She took a deep breath – I can see you are hurting; I know this look… I've been there… I just want to help. Please, let me?

Oliver was about to reply when 5 Cadmus agents shows up out of nowhere.

\- Supergirl, we finally found you. Our boss wants you again, and this time, you won't escape.

Kara looked at them and anger took over her. What they wanted with her this time? She would not be tortured again and have her powers taken from her so they could use on some crazy thing they planned.

\- Not this time! – She say flying high as she dodged a bullet.

Oliver snapped as he ran to 3 guys at once, fighting them at the same time. He made them drop their guns as he kicked and punched them, swirling around them, his body full on fight mode. It was like he couldn't control anything he did. Kara fought the other 2 and was impressed by Oliver's skills to deal with 3 people at once. She knocked the agents down and went to help Oliver, but it was not necessary. He fought like a warrior with such an amazing technique she never saw before. It was like he was some kind of ninja. Kara felt hypnotized by his moves. She thought he was feeling weak when he found him, but that situation woken something inside him, something dark, a rage she never knew it was possible to exist. Oliver he broke the right arm of one of them, pressed his foot on the knee of another, also breaking it and punching the third right in the nose, making him pass out. Suddenly, they were all on the floor.

\- Oliver? – Kara approached walking slowly to him – I'll call my sister to come here and deal with them. You will come with me now.

Oliver felt really tired out of sudden. He looked at Kara in a serious and thoughtful way and felt everything spinning, passing out again.

\- It seems like we are creating a habit here… - Kara whispered as she took Oliver in his arms and flew him back to her apartment.

Once home, Kara put Oliver on her couch as she got a towel to put around him. She tried to dry him the best she could.

\- I need to put you back in bed, but there is no way you will lay there as soaked as you are. But, I can't just take your pants off… It would be… - She talked to herself as she tried to figure out what to do. It did not take long for her to think of something.

She used super speed to take his pants off and grabbed some old pants Clark left behind when he last visited. Once dry and dressed, she grabbed Oliver on her arms and brought him to her bed. She used super speed to dry herself and changed to her favorite pajama. She sat beside him on her bed, noticing his bruises as she brought her face closer to his.

\- What happened to you Oliver? – She whispered as she caressed his face slightly with her finger. She felt curious about his bruises, she couldn't help it.

It was clear to her that Oliver fainted from exhaustion. His body couldn't take any more stress and by the look of him, he had plenty of that already. He looked so hurt, so broken. She desperately wanted to do something to help but, as long as he kept his mouth shut and tried to push her away, she could do nothing. She let her thoughts wander as she looked at him properly. She blushed as she noticed his torso, chest and abs. He had a beautiful body she couldn't deny it, she never seen that many muscles on a single person before by the way. Then she looked closer at his bruises and scars and it made her shiver. She looked back at his face, noticing how beautiful he was. She thought he was a very scary man the first time she saw him. It was impressive that a human vigilante trained a speedster like Barry, and once she saw all the heroes from Earth 1 training and fighting, she understood how. She was impressed with everyone and she wanted to be accepted on their team, she thought it was so cool and fun, to have a huge team of heroes fighting together to save the world. And even if he benched her and she got angry with him, she understood his actions. He had issues, trust issues. He was on defensive mode the whole time, and then she learned why when he apologized to her. That moment, the way he looked at her, made her blush. That moment meant to her that she was accepted there, Cisco even talked to her as if she was part of the team. For sure, she had her team on her Earth, but that was totally different. And it felt amazing.

Now, he seemed different. He seemed darker than before, she could see something really terrible happened to him, to make him want to go away from everyone and think that he could badly harm other people. She felt curious, she felt desperate to do something. She just had no idea what.

Her face was still close to his as she noticed Oliver opening his eyes slowly. He just looked at her, still feeling dizzy as Kara felt like she was hypnotized. She looked deep in his eyes and gave him a shy smile. Suddenly Oliver felt something different inside him, in his stomach. That smile, that bright smile gave him sudden chills. He felt desperation, the last time he felt that way, everything went south, and little by little all the cold he was feeling before, all the sadness, the pain, everything came back and he felt like drowning. His breath became erratic, his chest hurt, it felt hard to breathe.

\- Promise me you won't run away again and will tell me what happened? – She whispered – I'm done taking you from the streets mister. – She joked but got no laugh from him.

Oliver got up and sat down on the bed, making Kara sit straight as well out of sudden. He looked at her, his face closer to hers. He touched her face slightly and held her chin with the tip of his fingers.

\- You don't have to take care of me, just leave me – He said serious as he looked deep in her eyes – I don't deserve it, if you only knew… You would never want to look me in the eyes again.

\- Let me be the one to decide. – She said getting serious as well. She took his hand out of her chin and strongly held it with hers.

\- So… - Oliver brought his hand to himself as he crossed his arms on his chest – I guess is time for you to know the ugly truth…


	3. Chapter 3

_**NOTE: Thank u all for ur comments, it means a lot and I'm glad u guys are enjoying it.**_

 _ **This is the last chapter, so get ready, is kind of emotional ;)**_

Chapter 3 – Don't Dream It's Over

Kara stared deeply into Oliver's eyes, afraid of what she was going to hear, but decided to do it anyways. She had to understand. It was the craziest night of her life, for sure, and she was terrified to see Oliver in this state. She had to do something. It was a great start by listening to him.

\- Someone made me see the monster I really am… Someone broke me inside, and made me see what I've been trying to hide all those years, since I came back from the Island… - Oliver noticed the confusion on Kara's face, then he remembered she knew nothing about him – I had a hell of a life, let's put it this way… When I first started this hero thing, I used to think I had to kill the bad guys, because they were bad guys. That there was no other way. I found another way, but every now and then I would go back to killing, because there was no other way. This person tricked me, I ended up killing again recently and he showed me that I was only fooling myself. I was in denial, fooling myself that it was for the good of my city, but the truth is that I liked it. I killed, and I liked it. Some years ago I got into my father's boat and the ship wrecked. I ended up on Lian Yu, an Island of the North China Sea. Lian Yu means purgatory, so you can imagine what my life was like for 5 years.

Kara's eyes froze on Oliver's as she heard. Barry told her once that Oliver had a tough past, but this was way beyond tough, this was horrendous. Oliver was human. To be away from home, for all this time, she was beginning to see where some of his scars came from and understand why he was someone that had trust issues (and so many others for what she had seen the last time they saw each other, let's be real). She took two steps, standing in front of him and put one of her hands on his shoulder. Oliver took another step behind.

\- Oliver, I don't believe for a second you are a monster, and even if you were, you can't hurt me. – She gave him a shy smile and turned around sitting on her bed, giving him some space. – But that's ok. I'll be right here. And I sense you need to talk, so anytime you feel like it, I'm all ears.

Oliver looked at her serious, his arms crossed on his chest.

\- It doesn't matter if you believe it or not, I know what I did… I know what I'm capable of…

\- Ok… So… Why are you hurt? The scars and bruises I mean? – Kara was afraid of asking, but she had to.

\- I was tortured. For a whole day. I was chained to the ground, unable to defend myself as Prometheus, the bastard that did this to me had his fun. He never wanted to kill me as I begged him for, he just wanted for me to admit what I tried to ignore for so long. He burned my skin while I was awake, he made me bleed… He made me face all of my sins, all of the pictures of the people I have killed in my life. He played mind games with me… I just wanted it to be over, but the end never came… Instead, I'm facing my worst nightmare.

Kara could see she was right of being scared of asking him. She felt her eyes getting teary as she heard him. She was tortured once, but she was Supergirl, she could take it, even if it hurt like hell. She couldn't imagine what it was like for a human like Oliver, someone that was used to exhale confidence, inspire people, be other people's rock. He was broken inside, she could see it, even more than he was outside.

\- And… Why did he do it?

\- Cause I killed his father 5 years ago. I put an arrow through his heart. He was one of the worst criminals I have faced, it was when I thought killing was the answer.

\- O…Ok… - Kara said thoughtful.

\- I'm sorry Kara. Like I said, it was not my intention of coming here, or leave a burden on your shoulders… I better get going – Oliver walked to the living room and Kara used super speed to stop him, standing in front of him.

\- You don't have to apologize, I think there was a reason for you to end up here and for me to find you. Please, let me help.

\- I can't corrupt your world or you too, I would not forgive myself.

\- You can't. How many times I have to tell you, you can't. And not because I'm made of steel or something like that. I just believe deep down that you have light inside you, you have good inside you. You wouldn't corrupt me… You just… Nobody can keep dark things from themselves for too long, you need to let it all out… I'm not that close to you, and I live really far away, so you don't have to worry about it. It will make you feel better, I promise – She smiled at him, feeling she was getting closer to make him open up.

Oliver thought about forcing his way out of Kara's apartment, but then he remembered she was 10 thousand times stronger than him, it would be for nothing. And thinking about it, it made sense. He just remembered wishing to be away, and entering the wormhole that appeared to him. Next thing, he was facing a monster that knocked him out with one single punch and he passed out on the street. Kara smiled at him, and held strongly his hand. She started to walk to the couch and sat there as he sat by her side. She let his hand go as he covered his face with his both hands. Kara just watched his moves, her eyes still teary.

\- I lived in hell for so long. I was tortured time and time again for all those years I was away. I had to do what I could to survive. I killed hundreds of people, tortured hundreds of people. I reached rock bottom, a place where it's impossible to come back from. And today, it all came back. This person… Made me finally accept who I really am. And I care about people too much to let them be poisoned by me.

\- I know it was hard for you, I can see it. I don't know you that well, but one thing I can tell you Oliver. If you really enjoyed killing this much, you would never think about trying other way, and you would never care about other people, innocent people. You would never be a hero to your city, you would never have a team, and try to save the world. I have seen bad guys as well… I like to think everyone has good inside them, but some have proved me wrong.

\- I just… - He started but Kara interrupted him, reaching for his hand and holding it with hers.

\- Oliver, remember when I told you that hardships makes us stronger? I meant it. You have a dark past, ok. It was hard for you and you had to do terrible things to be alive. You tried to do the right thing saving your city, started with the wrong foot, but don't we all? Sometimes we do bad things, sometimes we make huge mistakes. The important is if we learn our lesson, if we feel that desire of be better, to make things right. Have you ever felt like that?

\- Yes.

\- Have you ever felt like the world was an unfair place and that someone had to help others that needed it?

\- Always.

\- Do you feel the need to protect and help those who need it?

\- Yes.

\- Then you are not a monster. – She smiled at him as she felt his hand squeezing hers – You have been through a lot Oliver; no one should have been through what you had. Think about everything that you have been through. You faced it, no super power at all, just your skills, your brains to count on, your strength. This is impressive. I never met someone so strong like you in my whole life, and I'm in a planet that has a bunch of aliens from many different worlds.

Oliver looked down as he heard Kara's words. He never thought about it from this perspective. He still felt like shit. He still felt broken. He had no idea how he could make himself whole again. He felt pain everywhere, his shoulders seemed so heavy, his bruises burned like fire. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt trembling, his whole body shaking like he was being electrocuted. He felt a pair of arms embracing him as he rested his head in Kara's shoulder. The it came, the avalanche of tears and sobbing. He felt helpless. He felt like falling forever, 'til he felt that pair of strong arms holding him, not letting him fall at all.

\- You are suffering from a deep trauma and a huge amount of stress, these things don't make you a monster, it means you are human. A very brave one. – She hugged him, feeling some tears coming down from her eyes.

She could feel his pain just from imagining everything. This was not fair. Oliver was a good person. He made mistakes in his life, made wrong decisions, but at the end of the day, he became a better person. She could see it cause after everything he told her, he wouldn't be a hero if he wasn't a good person, if he hadn't it on him. She felt him sobbing on her shoulders and slowly put one of her hands on his neck, caressing there and trying to comfort him. Sometimes all we need is to let go, and have someone to catch us when we feel like falling, she thought.

\- I'm sorry – Oliver said as he cried – I just… It's all so overwhelming…

\- Hey… Don't be. I can see you needed it. You must be holding back for so long… Don't do this, it's not healthy. Just cry all you need to cry. – She whispered to him, hugging him again, this time, caressing the base of his neck as she felt his erratic breath near her ears going back to normal little by little.

After a long time, Oliver just had some tears running down his face. He lifted his head up and Kara let go of him. They stared at each other and Kara felt her face warming up. She was definitely blushing hard as she looked at his face. Her fingers cleaned the tears that came down his face and he looked at her feeling really confused. His feelings were a huge mess right now; he was sure of it.

\- Listen… - She whispered as she kept cleaning his face from the tears – Pain, hurt… It's all part of our lives, I know you know it. No one deserves to suffer like this. What you've been through… I had my share of darkness, of torture and pain, but nothing like that… Even so, I understand what something like that can do to a person. To a soul… What you have to understand is that not everyone survives to tell the story, not everyone dedicates their lives to help others, not everyone finds strength to keep fighting the good fight. You did. You fought, your dedicated your life to help others. I'm sure your friends would agree with me…

\- Dig would totally agree with you… - He said weakly, giving a small laugh

\- See? This small laugh of yours… It's a start… - She joked as she smiled at him. – You made some mistakes on your life, we all do. Rao, I did, and sometimes I still do. But I'm learning, you are learning… That's what matters. If you were this terrible, you wouldn't help anyone, you would just kill and kill… I have seen monsters, Oliver, terrible and frightening monsters. They have no mercy. They kill, they love it, they will laugh at others suffering. You are nothing like that. You would never help me if you were like that. And all those agents today… You would have killed them right away.

\- I broke their arms and legs – Oliver said looking serious at her again

\- Well, that was a bit harsh, I agree, and not something I would support but it still doesn't make you a monster… - She smiled at him – Once you believe that you are not this evil being that this crazy lunatic made you believe you are; you will start healing yourself inside… I can see now that sometimes you doubt yourself Oliver, and that's ok. But people can use it against us, and clearly that's what this crazy jerk person did it…

Oliver kept listening to Kara, feeling calmer, as if something warm started to fill his insides little by little. He found Kara's choice of insult funny, after everything he told her. She was indeed a pure ray of sunshine. Somehow this ray of sunshine was reaching deep in his heart.

\- So, he used this to harm you, to break you. I know you faced bad guys before, Barry told me. Apparently this one just found another way of reaching you since brutal force wouldn't do it. You can't believe all of the stuff he told you, he made you believe. What you live for, what you do, the impact you have on others' lives, this is what you have to believe. You made an impact on mine for the few moments we fought together. I felt inspired by all of you, specially you.

\- Why? Why me? - Oliver smiled at Kara as he heard her last words. He had no idea what about him could inspire someone so badass like Kara, but he was curious to know the answer.

\- Because you are human and you never let the fact that so many people have ships, powers, special suits, special guns and so many other stuff intimidate you. You have experience, I can see it, you are a natural leader to your team, and I saw that you can be rational even when everything seems lost. And you can deal with pain, you can deal with emotions… That's so hard for many of us. All of that inspired me.

They stood quiet for a few minutes. It all was too much for him to handle. Kara's word touched him and he was surprised to learn that the most powerful woman of the multiverse felt inspired by him… That was a shock. A good shock.

\- Promise me you will come back home and talk to the people that loves you. And you will find strength to fight back… You are a true hero Oliver, never doubt that. And you can count of me if you ever need, I'm just a call away, remember? – She smiled at him.

Oliver took a deep breath and smiled back at her. Deep down he knew she was right. And he understood why he ended up on her Earth, on her apartment. It was meant to be. He needed this wake up call, to see he was so wrong on letting Prometheus mess with him the way he did. Kara was right. If he was that monster he thought he was he would never try to do good, he would never try to save anyone. He was a hero; he was a damn good hero. And he was going to show Prometheus that he messed with the wrong hero. He could have done terrible things in the past, but he felt remorse, he was sorry for everything. Prometheus was just trying to justify his terrible actions, actions of a psychopath with Oliver's dark past, but Oliver had enough. It was time to face it, and regain control of his life, of his city. But all of that would have to wait. Oliver was lost in his thoughts that he never noticed how close his face was from Kara's. He was smitten with her since the day he laid his eyes on her, he knew it, Barry knew it and even joked about it. He just felt taken aback with her, she was the unknown to him back then. But now, now he could see that she was a brilliant badass hero, that was also sweet and caring. She could have ignored him, let him go and be mad at him for being rude to her. But she insisted on helping, on listening. Her eyes full of tears once he told her about his past… It made him see she cared. He cared for her as well and it was something he was not ok admitting to himself. He never would out loud anyways, but he had to know, he had to feel it.

\- Yes, I remember. And I promise, but it will have to wait 'til tomorrow – He said in a whisper, smiling back at her – Right now I have something to do…

Oliver's hand caressed her cheeks as he brought his lips closer to Kara's. He hesitated for a second, looking her deeply in her eyes as she looked at his mouth. Oliver took it as a sign and crushed his lips on hers, slowly at first, feeling the sweet taste of her mouth on his. It was definitely like heaven.

Kara felt a rush inside her as she felt Oliver's lips on hers. She was not expecting it but was hoping for it. She was actually confused. And curious. She opened her mouth a bit more so Oliver's tongue could have access to her tongue, as they explored each other like a slow dance. Her heart was racing as she caressed his neck, bringing him closer to her. She was not sure what that moment meant, or if it meant something, she could feel the sparks around them as he spoke to her before all the kissing and it gave her chills. Kara felt the hurt Oliver felt in his kiss, it was passionate and it was deep. She felt his hands strongly on her waist as hers went to his hair. She felt some of his tears falling down his face and slightly touching her cheeks. They broke the kiss, almost out of breath, their foreheads touching each other's. Oliver caressed Kara's face as he looked into her eyes.

\- Thank you for rescuing me, even if I was a jerk to you earlier.

\- I am good at recognizing when someone tries to push me away. I don't give up easily mister! – She smiled at him – Even with jerks – She teased him – But you are a good one.

\- Your words inspired me Supergirl – He kissed her again, with more passion than before.

\- I hope that means the Green Arrow will be back on the game…– She said between the kiss. – Because I want to see it.

\- You are more than welcome to see it – He smiled as Kara laid on the couch, bringing Oliver with her, never breaking the kiss.

THE END


	4. The Analyst - Sequel is coming

I wanted so badly to write new stuff about Oliver and Kara, then reading comments, u guys gave me an idea, so here I am, working on it. I don't know how long it will take (life is a bit crazy), but I have the whole thing mapped out.

Face this "chapter" as a prompt calling: what do u guys want to read about in a sequel? I might put some of ur suggestions in the story (if it fits with what I have on my mind) ;)

 _Title: Last thing on my mind_

 _Summary: Sequel to The Analyst. Oliver Queen is struggling with the threat of Prometheus in his city, afraid of thinking about anything else as Kara, worried after not having news about him, pays a visit to Earth 1. Unfinished business and a lot of action surrounds this temporary team-up in a Supergirl and Arrow crossover._

Coming up really soon... Stay tuned!


End file.
